


A Long Awaited Talk

by Theo-Sev (Sevv7)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover ships IronQrow, Confessions, First Kiss, James is jealous, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, v7e3 continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevv7/pseuds/Theo-Sev
Summary: Seeing Clover flirting with Qrow causes a realisation for James and spurs him into action.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	A Long Awaited Talk

James had watched the teams set down at the Academy through the floor to ceiling windows of his office. He stood, inches from the glass, surveying his men and their new companions. For the most part they seemed animated and in good spirits. James smiled, that meant the operation had been a success.

He smoothed down his collar and tidied up the stack of paperwork he had just finished with, readying himself for their report. He heard them first, the clattering of assorted weapons knocking against the steps was drowned out by excitable chatter. James smiled, he had been unsure about how his Ace Ops would take it, being instructed to work with the Beacon students Qrow had brought in tow, but it seemed like everything had worked out.

Harriet rounded the corner first, talking with the dark haired boy with the braid, who was absorbing every word she said with a studious expression. The rest of them followed, hunters, huntresses and students alike.

James’ eye sought out one member of the party in particular. He near at the back, as always. Walking slightly hunched with hands shoved in his pockets, and a strange expression on his face.

Clover brought up the rear, following only a step or two behind Qrow. His eyes were bright, and was talking and gesturing energetically. Qrow turned to him, and James thought he saw him chuckle at whatever fantastical story Clover was spinning for him.

Then, Clover winked and James felt his heart drop.

James hadn’t been able to shake that wink from his memory all through the mission debriefing. He had been unable to see Qrow’s response, but he had always known the man had a reputation. And Clover wasn’t exactly unattractive.

“Clover, a word. If I may,” asked James as the rest of the Ace Ops were filing out of the room.

“General Ironwood.” Clover nodded his team out and continued to stand in front of James’ desk, he spoke with a question in his voice.

“Clover.” James waved an arm magnanimously at his office furnishings. “Please, take a seat.” He slipped out from behind the desk and lead the way to the comfier chairs, recently pushed to the side to allow room in the centre for his holographic projections.

Clover sat easily; he smiled but remained looking slightly confused. “Yes, General?” he asked respectfully.

“I noticed your pairings for the missions today.”

“Mmm?” Clover just nodded and leaned forwards, curious now.

“You were with Qrow,” James stated.

“I was.” Clover paused, James could see him trying to read the situation. “Is that a… problem?”

James shook his head, because it was true. He had known from the moment he met Clover that he and Qrow would fight exceptionally well together, he had even hoped they could become friends. It had never even crossed his mind that they might want to be… more. “No, Clover. It’s not a problem.”

“Okay…” Clover waited as James struggled to phrase what he needed to say.

“I also noticed your… interest.”

Clover smirked. “Well he’s a good looking guy. Hard not to be interested.”

James clenched his fists so tightly he could see the knuckles on his ungloved hand beginning to turn white. He saw Clover noticing, too, his eyebrows raising and his mouth forming an ‘o’.

“Apologies, General. I didn’t know it was like that between you.”

James flushed heavily, startled at Clover’s perception. “It’s not!” he stammered, “It’s not like anything! It’s just…” he was unsure how to complete the sentence, but Clover was already nodding, knowingly.

“It’s fine. I got it. I’m not looking to get in the way of anything.” He winked at James who couldn’t meet his eye. “But, a word of advice from me, if I’m not overstepping?” James finally motioned him to continue. “Don’t leave it too long before you tell him, eh? When he wasn’t exactly flirting back I sort’a got the impression he was holding out for someone else. I’m guessing that’s you?” He looked pointedly at James.

“Uh… I…” James floundered.

“So that’s a yes, then.” Clover grinned and stood up. “I know you’re not accustomed to taking orders, General. But can I suggest you go pay him a visit before you can talk yourself out of it?”

James let himself be led out of his office. Clover gave him a soft push towards Qrow’s assigned quarters before turning in the opposite direction. The conversation certainly hadn’t gone how he expected it to, but maybe Clover was right - maybe Qrow was just waiting for James to make the first move.

So with that, with his face burning crimson and his heart in his hands, James knocked.

* * *

Emotions were running close to the surface as the teams touched down at the academy. For the most part, it was the fading adrenaline of their recent victory. Working alongside the Ace Ops had been eye opening for all of them, to say the least.

Qrow hung back as they exited the Atlas airship, letting his companions lead the way up the extravagant white staircase to the Academy. He struggled to keep a neutral expression, not wanting to ruin this victory for the rest of them. But he had been in emotional free-fall ever since Clover’s announcement of his semblance. _Lucky you._ That’s what he had said. Qrow knew it had been meant in kindness. And yet, that didn’t stop the words from replaying themselves over and over in his head. Mocking him.

_Lucky you._

As if there was anything lucky about Qrow.

“After you,” a voice said cheerily behind him. Clover. Qrow looked at him blankly. “Never leave a man behind. Ya know.” And then, because it became apparent that Qrow had barely acknowledged the words, Clover sighed and placed his hands on Qrow’s shoulders, guiding him up and steering him off the craft.

“Huh? Woah, woah. What are you-”

“I head up the rear. Harriet scouts up front, I head up the read. Or I lead the way and Elm watches our backs. Either’s fine, just depends on the situation.”

Qrow just shrugged, letting himself fall in step behind the read of the group. He was vaguely aware of Clover talking to him. His tone quirked up and Qrow thought he said something which might have been supposed to be funny. He laughed, hoping it didn’t sound as hollow and lost to Clover as it did ringing back in his own ears.

_Lucky you_. It was like a punch to the gut. But worse, because it was somewhere that had already been punched over and over again. No matter how hard Qrow tried, here was someone who was better than him in every way. Every. Single. Goddamn way.

“Qrow? Qrow!” Qrow pulled himself out of his head, noticing they were already outside of James’ office. He turned his head to see Clover looking slightly exasperated. How many times had Clover called his name?

“Sorry. Uh. You say something?”

“Man are you okay? You don’t look so hot?” Fucking _concern_? Really? Qrow grit his teeth, of course Clover would be concerned, how else would a great leader react when one of his guys looked like he was falling apart piece by piece.

“I’m fine,” Qrow growled.

“Wanna sit in while we debrief the General?”

Qrow couldn’t even bring himself to roll his eyes at the ridiculous title. Clover would never use a stupid nickname for _the General_ , he was too respectful, too by the book. Bet he never… no, don’t think _that_. Never _that_.

He needed to get out of here and time to pull himself together. He started walking before he remembered to reply. “I don’t think so.”

“Well, maybe we’ll see you later then. Could grab a drink..?” Qrow walked faster. He didn’t want a drink. But _fuck_ he wanted a drink.

He locked the door to his room as soon as he got in and peeled off his new outfit. Stupid fancy clothes, and stupid him for feeling so special when he put them on for the first time that morning, as if things were getting better… as if he had _changed_. His face twisted with anger and he slammed a fist into the wall. It left a dent. Qrow surveyed it with a shrug, unable to deny that it had helped. He debated smashing up the rest of the room. But he could see how that ended, he’d lose control and before he knew it there’d be a drink in his hand. And he was trying, he was _really_ trying.

So instead, Qrow headed for the shower. He was already stark naked in the middle of the room, so it made sense, and maybe it would help him to cool off. 

He stood under the water until it didn’t hurt quite so much. A drink would have been faster, but he could admit that he did feel slightly calmer now. And this way, at least he would be able to look his nieces in the eye tomorrow.

Qrow stepped out, shaking his hair and sending water droplets cascading through the steam which had built up in the room. He reached for the fluffy white towel hung up on the wall and slung it around his waist.

Then there was a knock on the door.

* * *

James rapped on the door a second time, calling as he did so. “Qrow? I was hoping we could… uh-” The door sung open and Qrow appeared at the door wearing nothing but a towel. “Ah. I. Uhm. Sorry.” James shook his head distractedly, pulling his eyes up from where the towel rested on Qrow’s hips with no small amount of difficulty. His mouth suddenly felt very dry. “Sorry,” he said again, “I can leave..?”

Qrow raised his eyebrows with a smirk. “You okay there Jimmy?” he drawled.

James felt his cheeks heating up. “Yes, perfectly,” he lied.

“Oh really?” ‘Cos it kinda looked like you were just checkin’ me out.”

James fidgeted with his collar, aware that every second he evaded answering was just confirming the fact. “I-”

“Relax,” the light in Qrow’s eyes dimmed suddenly, “just messing with you.”

“Right,” he confirmed, trying to keep the relief out of his voice, then, “look, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“Now?”

“Well I was hoping…”

Qrow sighed heavily and pushed his hair from his face. “Sure, come in.”

He stepped to one side, allowing James to brush past him into the room. James tried hard not to linger on the fleeting contact with Qrow’s body. It was inappropriate. Although depending on the direction of this next conversation…

“What do you want Jim?” Qrow asked, flinging himself into a chair and motioning James to do the same.

“I was speaking with Clover earlier. About you.”

Qrow visibly flinched and his eyes widened. “Oh.”

“He uh. He was telling me he thought you might be interested in… someone.” Why was this so difficult? James thought that even going up against the whole council would be easier than trying to have this conversation.

“Wait,” Qrow leaned forward, brows furrowed, “interested? What?”

James took a breath to steady himself, before plunging onwards. “I wondered if you also knew that I was interested in someone?”

Qrow looked totally confused. “You were talking with Clover about whether or not I have a fucking… ” he looked lost for words. “A fucking _crush_?” he finally managed.

James winced. This wasn’t going at all how he’d hoped.

“You weren’t talking about his… about _my_ semblance?”

James shook his head. “Why would we be talking about tha- _Oh_.” Realisation dawned and suddenly Qrow’s defensiveness made sense. “No, Qrow. Not at all. I hadn’t thought about that. If I had I never would have… I’m sorry.”

Qrow gave a small shrug. “It’s just what it is.”

“No Qrow,” replied James gently. “You are so much more than just your semblance. You’re… incredible.”

A smile twitched on Qrow’s lips. “Did you just call me incredible, Jimmy?” And then, “Wait, _you’re_ interested in someone?”

James’ face felt so hot he was sure it must be giving him away. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you,” he muttered.

Qrow stood and crossed over to the chair James was sat on and perched on the arm, wonder alight in his eyes. “Are you saying what I think you are…?” he rasped, letting the question hang between them.

“I’m trying to tell you I _like you_ , Qrow.” He could feel the heat radiating off Qrow’s body now, could see where he hadn’t dried himself properly and small beads of water were gathering on his chest and lazily running down. He felt his breath catch. Damn this man was beautiful. “More than like, actually…”

Qrow leaned in close. “I knew you were checking me out.” His breath ghosted over James’ face.

“I suppose I was,” James whispered in reply, keenly aware that Qrow hadn’t actually shared how he felt yet and hoping he hadn’t ruined a valued friendship.

“Well,” Qrow licked his lips, looking uncharacteristically nervous, “I guess you’re in luck Jimmy. Because I have kinda more than a _crush._ ”

James barely had time to process the words before Qrow pressed his mouth against James’ own. Soft and unsure at first, but gaining urgency as James kissed him back.

Qrow pulled away after a long minute, breathless. “I never knew Jimmy.” He slid off the arm of the chair and onto James’ lap, winding an arm around his neck.

“I’d have said something a lot earlier if I’d known this would be your reaction,” chuckled James.

It was Qrow’s turn to flush, James watched the colour rising from his chest up his neck. “Stop talking,” he ordered, leaning back in to catch James’ lips again.

And James was happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 3 parts to Tumblr. I intended it to be kind of crack-y and as a way for me to work out how James and Qrow felt about Clover's behaviour in the episode, but turns out I am unable to write anything without the angst creeping in so it ended up a teeny bit more serious than intended. I still like it though. And I hope you all do too. (Comments literally make my day!) Thanks!


End file.
